The Pair Of Wintry Wind
by Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan
Summary: Terinspirasi dari lagu Tsugai Kogarashi tapi.. nggak nyambung sama lagunya.  Fanfic Vocaloid pertama.


Free Talk:

Halo, para readers fandom Vocaloid. Kenalkan saya Jun^^

Saya newbie di fandom ini jadi mohon bantuannya. Ini adalah fic vocaloid pertama yang saya ambil dari lagu Tsugai Kogarashi, salah satu lagu favorit saya.

Selain lagu ini saya juga suka lagu Magnet, Matryoska, Hikari, Double Lariat, I really understand, World is Mine, Love is War, lagu series dari Evil of Story dan Synchronicity, Just Be Friends, Imitation Black, dan masih banyak lagi. Meskipun saya nggak begitu tahu banyak mengenai Vocaloid, Jun sangat suka. Tepatnya Jun ini penikmat lagu-lagu Vocaloid. (Jyah… kenapa jadi cucol =_=a)

Oke, deh. Saya terlalu banyak bacot. Happy reading, minna-san^^

.

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Media Future, Zero-G, dll^^

Tsugai Kogarashi Hinayukki a.k.a Shigotoshite-P

**Warning:** Terinspirasi dari lagu Tsugai Kogarashi, Skip Time, alur-nya melompat-lompat, ide agak pasaran, EYD masih hancur, bahasa kurang jelas, dll.

**Chara:** Meiko, Kaito, dan character vocaloid lainnya.

_Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan Present:_

**:: Tsugai Kogarashi ::**

_:: The Pair Of Wintry Wind ::_

.

Note: _**Italic & Bold = Flashback**_

.

.

Daun-daun merah, kuning dan coklat berguguran dengan lembut bagaikan salju yang turun ke bumi, hanya saja mereka lebih cantik dengan warna mereka yang cerah dan bentuk mereka yang beraneka ragam dan ukuran. Seorang gadis berkisar 15 tahun duduk didahan pohon yang merupakan salah satu sumber daun-daun cantik tersebut, menikmati pemandangan disekitarnya.

Musim gugur, musim yang cantik, begitulah pikir gadis itu. Rambut coklatnya yang ia potong sebahu bergoyang-goyang mengikuti perintah angin yang menerpanya. Matanya terpejam menikmati semilir angin.

"_**Ayo, kita naik pohon ini. Mungkin kita bisa melihat pemandangan desa dimusim gugur dengan jelas," ucap gadis berkisar umur 9 tahun berambut panjang oranye dengan kimono yang selaras dengan warna rambutnya.**_

"_**Jangan. Kalau jatuh bagaimana?" ucap gadis yang lebih muda dengan gadis berambut oranye, memiliki rambut coklat panjang dengan kimono merah.**_

"_**Tenang saja. Tenang saja," ucap gadis berambut oranye menenangkan dan tersenyum meyakinkan.**_

Sesekali matanya menengok kesamping, meletakkan tangannya disampingnya dengan senyum sendu lalu matanya kembali menikmati sekelilingnya, matanya terpejam… lagi.

"_**Wah, bagusnya…" ucap gadis berambut coklat memandang suasana desa diatas pohon.**_

"_**Benar, kan kataku. Haha…" gadis berambut oranye berkata lagi.**_

_**Kedua gadis itu tertawa bersama disaksikan oleh pohon yang mereka panjat, dedaunan dan angin-angin yang menerpa mereka. Saksi bisu kebersamaan dua gadis bersaudara.**_

"Miki…" ucap gadis itu tanpa sadar. Senyum sendu menjadi senyum damai ketika kembali melihat pemandangan sekitarnya, terlukis diwajahnya, bukti betapa ia sangat menyukai saat-saat suasana seperti ini. Tenang, hanya ada suara angin, kicauan burung, dan daun-daun yang terbang dan saling beradu.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa pipinya hangat. Refleks ia menyentuh pipinya yang hangat. Basah? Pipinya basah. Ia menangis dan air matanya semakin lama semakin deras. "Aku harus tegar," bisik gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak boleh cengeng disaat seperti ini. Beberapa tahun yang lalu ia berjanji akan berjuang untuk hidup meski dirinya sebatang kara.

Memori-memori diotaknya kembali berputar. Memori yang sangat ingin ia lupakan namun entah kenapa ia tidak bisa dan tidak mampu melupakannya. Kejadian yang telah lewat yang entah kapan, ia lupa. Yang jelas kejadian itu adalah kejadian terburuk yang pernah dialaminya.

"_**Ayo, lari!" Si anak berambut oranye menarik tangan adiknya, anak berambut coklat. Wajah mereka kotor dan baju mereka terdapat bekas darah.**_

_**Disekitar mereka banyak juga yang berlarian seperti mereka, wajah kotor, terluka, bersimpah darah. Rumah-rumah terbakar, beberapa telah menjadi abu, tak sedikit juga manusia-manusia tak bernyawa tergeletak dengan senjata berupa pedang, pisau dan panah tertancap ditubuh mereka.**_

"_**Huuu…Hu….Huu… Ibu…! Ayah…! Hiks! Hiks!" isak anak berambut coklat.**_

"_**Ayo, lari Meiko! Jangan menangis lagi! Ayah dan ibu sudah nggak ada lagi!" teriak gadis berambut oranye.**_

"Tidak!" teriak gadis itu menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk mengingat kenangannya disaat ia masih kecil. Ayah dan ibunya telah meninggal dibunuh para penjajah yang tak berperikemanusiaan. Miki juga…meninggal demi melindungi dirinya.

"_**Meiko, awas!" teriak anak merambut oranye seraya mendorong anak berambut coklat saat tentara dari orang-orang penjajah melepaskan panahnya dengan jumlah yang besar. Anak oranye mendorong anak coklat ke sebuah jurang sungai. **_

"_**Kakaaaak!" teriak anak coklat histeris dengan mata berkaca-kaca melihat anak oranye terkena panah, lebih dari satu anak panah menancap ditubuhnya. Tubuh si anak berambut coklat kini melayang jatuh kejurang dan akhirnya dirinya jatuh ke sungai dibawa arus.**_

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

Laki-laki itu merenung. Bukit terjal yang ditumbuhi semak-semak, rerumputan dan pepohonan itu tampak sunyi. Hanya suara angin musim dingin yang ada. Laki-laki itu agak mengigil sambil mengeratkan syalnya. Sekarang musim dingin, musim yang sangat ia sukai –

"_**Lihat, kak! Ada salju!" seru anak berambut hijau sambil menarik-nari lengan kimono kakak perempuannya yang berambut biru. Anak berambut kuning yang merupakan kakak dari dua anak tadi menarik tangan kedua adiknya, bermain-main dibawah hujan salju.**_

"_**Nigaito, Kaiko, Kikaito, kalian jangan main terlalu jauh!" seru anak berambut merah yang merupakan si sulung.**_

"_**Ayo, Kak Akaito juga main!" seru anak berambut biru dan hitam sambil mendorong kakaknya secara tiba-tiba.**_

"_**Waa…! Kaito, Taito kalian jangan membuatku kaget!" ujar si sulung, Akito pada adik keduanya yang kembar.**_

_**Musim dingin memang selalu menjadi favorit enam bersaudara itu. Mereka suka salju yang turun dari langit, mereka suka bermain bola salju, mereka suka bermain dengan salju. Apalagi sebagai anak yatim piatu, musim dingin adalah kesempatan untuk bisa bermain bersama sepuasnya, tak ada lagi yang namanya kerja sebagai buruh.**_

- sekaligus musim yang ia benci.

"_**Hyaaa… Lari…!" teriak segerombolan orang berwajah panik. Banyak jenazah mengotori lading bersalju dibawah mereka dengan warna merah.**_

…

"_**Larilah dan bawalah ini!" ujar si sulung bernama Akaito menyerahkan pedang pada adiknya yang berambut biru, Kaito. Kaito menerimanya dengan bingung. "Kaito, kau harus jaga adik-adik. Kau kakaknya sekarang karena kau yang paling tua disini."**_

"_**Ka…Kakak mau kemana?" tanya Kaiko hampir menangis. Melihat hal itu, Akaito mencium kening adik kecilnya.**_

"_**Kakak akan pergi bersama warga desa yang lain."**_

"_**Kak Akito mau bertempur melawan para penjajah itu?" tanya Taito dengan raut wajah khawatir bercampur sedih.**_

"_**Dengarkan! Kakak ikut bertempur supaya desa kita selamat dan kita bisa main lagi. Nanti kalau sudah berhasil mengusir mereka, kakak akan kembali lagi," jelas Akaito.**_

"_**Tapi… A..Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Kaito memandang pedang ditangannya tak mengerti.**_

_**Akaito hanya tersenyum. Senyumannya begitu hangat. "Kita tak akan tahu bagaimana keadaan masa depan nanti, kan?" ujar Akaito membuat Kaito makin tidak mengerti. "Sekarang cepat lari, cari tempat persembunyian untuk mengungsi."**_

"_**Kakak janji, ya… Kita akan main lagi nanti," kata si bungsu, Nigaito.**_

"_**Janji," ucap Akaito tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang tidak disadari oleh kelima adiknya bahwa senyuman itu adalah senyuman terakhir yang diperlihatkannya ditengah musim dingin favorit mereka.**_

Pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri hujan salju dengan gontai. Jubah hangat yang melekat ditubuhnya menutup sebagian wajahnya. Sekali-sekali ia mendecak saat dinginnya salju menembus kakinya.

"_**Lepasin adikku!" seru Kaito dan Taito geram melihat adiknya Kaiko dibawa oleh salah satu penjajah.**_

_**Waktu itu mereka sembunyi sambil menunggu Akaito kembali. Namun beberapa jam mereka sembunyi, dua tentara penjajah menemukan mereka secara tak sengaja.**_

"_**Berisik!" bentak salah satu tentara tersebut menendang Taito membuatnya jatuh ketanah. Nigaito diam ditempat persembunyiannya, menangis ketakutan.**_

"_**Taito!" seru Kaito kaget melihat adik kembarnya ditendang. "Kurang ajar!" Kaito mengambil pedang pemberian Akaito dan mencoba menyerang dua tentara itu namun dua tentara itu dapat mengelak dan akhirnya menindas Kaito, memukulnya dan menendangnya hingga keluar darah dari mulut dan hidungnya. Kaiko menangis melihatnya. Kaito pingsan.**_

"_**Hentikan!" seru anak berambut kuning, matanya sembab karena menangis. Kedua tentara itu tersenyum sinis dan salah satu tentara memperlakukan hal yang sama pada Taito dan Kikaito. Tangisan Kaiko mangkin kencang. **_

"_**Diam!" bentak tentara yang memegangi Kaiko. **_

_**Akhirnya, kedua tentara itu membawa Kaiko, Kikaito, dan Taito. Mereka tak membawa Nigaito karena tak menyadari keberadaannya yang tengah bersembunyi. Serta tak membawa Kaito karena mngiranya sudah mati.**_

Pemuda itu tak sadar bahwa air matanya menetes. Seharusnya ia tak boleh mengingatnya karena kenangan itu membuat dirinya terpuruk. Tapi kenapa ia selalu mengingatnya? Ia juga tak tahu kenapa. Ia ingin melupakannya namun ia tak mampu melupakannya.

"_**Nigaito, badanmu panas sekali!" seru anak berambut biru pada anak berambut hijau. 1 tahun telah berlalu setelah kejadian itu, ia hidup di gubuk kecil di hutan bersama adiknya. "Kakak carikan obat dulu, ya?" Kaito pergi kepedalaman hutan berharap menemukan tanaman obat.**_

_**Ia tak bisa ke desa terdekat. Perang dan penjajahan membuat warga desa tak percaya lagi akan keberadaan orang luar.**_

…

"_**Nigaito, bertahanlah!"**_

"_**Ka..Ka..Kakak…" ucap Nigaito pelan dan terkesan susah payah.**_

"_**Nigaito…" air mata kini membasahi pipi Kaito.**_

"_**Kakak, maaf ya selama ini aku selalu menyusahkan kakak…"**_

"_**Kau bicara apa, sih? Kau kan adik kakak," ucap Kaito mencoba tersenyum.**_

_**Nigaito tersenyum, "Terima kasih, kakak… atas segalanya." Nigaito menutup matanya.**_

"_**Hei… Nigaito," panggil Kaito.**_

"…_**.." tak ada jawaban.**_

"_**Ni…Nigaito," panggil Kaito lagi kali ini air matanya semakin deras.**_

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

Seorang pemuda berkimono biru panjang bersandar dipohon. Angin dingin berhembus membuatnnya sedikit menggigil. Ia bersyukur memiliki kain dilehernya yang membuat dirinya hangat. Pedang yang sedari tadi ia letakkan disampingnya diambil lalu berdiri beranjak menuju sungai yang ada air terjunnya. Air terjun tersebut tidak curam, tingginya sekitar 3 meter. Sesekali ia melihat tanah, pinggiran sungai dan pepohonan. Musim gugur sebentar lagi berakhir. Berarti musim dingin akan tiba.

Pemuda itu agak bingung. Ia tak punya tempat tinggal sama sekali akibat desanya diporan-porandakan oleh orang-orang yang ia sebut "Para manusia yang tak punya hati nurani". Ia mengambil air sungai dari kedua telapak tangannya lalu ia basuh diwajahnya.

Tak sengaja atau memang sudah suratan, matanya menatap keatas mendapati sosok gadis berambut coklat sebahu. Matanya terus menatap gadis itu terutama matanya yang coklat yang juga balas menatapnya. Ia tak kenal siapa dia dan ia juga yakin belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu. Namun entah kenapa ada desiran dihatinya yang ia juga tak tahu apa itu ketika menatap gadis itu. Seperti magnet.

~o~

Gadis berambut coklat sebahu, berkimono merah mencuci wajahnya dipingggiran sungai, tak jauh dari gubuknya. Segar, begitu pikirnya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya ada air terjun kecil yang tingginya hanya 3 meter. Udara dingin berhembus membuat gadis itu sedikit kedinginan. Ya, sebentar lagi adalah musim dingin, berarti musim gugur akan segera berakhir. Gadis itu menerawang keatas langit sambil mengamati pohon-pohon yang daunnya tak lagi hijau dan sedikit.

Daun-daun dan pohon tersebut membuatnya tergoda untuk memanjat pohon sambil menikmati dedaunan musim gugur apalagi sebentar lagi musim dingin. Gadis berambut coklat bernama Meiko itu tidak suka musim dingin, karena itu akan mengingatkan dirinya bahwa sekarang dirinya sebatang kara.

Jika kau bertanya kenapa? Maka alasan detailnya adalah: Ketika musim dingin tiba berarti tubuhmu akan mengigil, saat kau sendirian maka rasa dinginlah yang menyelimuti hatimu. Oke, mungkin itu tak ada hubungannya, tapi seperti itulah ibaratnya…

Crik! Suara gemericik air membuat gadis itu menoleh kearah suara. Mata coklat itu menangkap seorang pemuda berambut biru memakai kimono biru panjang dengan pedang dan syal dilehernya dibawah dekat air terjun. Meiko membeku ketika si pemuda juga menatapnya. Mata biru gelap pemuda itu juga diam membeku menatap Meiko.

Ada sesuatu yang menarik mereka satu sama lain. Mereka sadar namun tak mengetahui apa yang membuat mereka tertarik menatap satu sama lain. Mata mereka memancarkan sinar… yang sama.

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

_Waktu terus berjalan. Dua orang remaja dengan sinar mata yang sama itu menjalani hidupnya masing-masing dan mengabaikan pertemuan mereka namun secara tak sadar hati mereka terus tertarik, ingin menatap mata satu sama lain._

_Dan 5 tahun telah berlalu sejak saat itu._

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

Wanita berkimono putih dengan obi hitam yang dihias dengan benang merah menatap kearah kerumunan orang dalam diam disebuah pohon. Senyumnya merekah. Ia sangat suka ini, suasana musim gugur. Rambutnya yang panjangnya diatas bahu bergoyang-goyang. Terlihat manis apalagi dengan hiasan benang yang membentuk sampulan yang menyerupai bunga terikat dirambutnya.

Angin dingin membuat wanita itu mengigil. Ya, beberapa hari lagi adalah musim dingin yang tidak disukainya. Karenanya saat ini wanita itu menikmati sepuas-puasnya suasana ini.

"Kamu…?" seseorang berucap dengan pelan namun terdapat keterkejutan didalamnya. Wanita itu menoleh kearah suara, yaitu dibawahnya.

"Kamu…?" gumam wanita bernama Meiko tersebut ketika mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut biru memegang pedang, memakai syal biru, kimono berlengan pendek berwarna hitam.

Mata coklat cerah dan mata biru gelap bertemu kembali dimusim akhir gugur menjelang musim dingin dimana angin dingin mulai bertiup setelah 5 tahun terlewati dengan sinar yang tidak pernah berubah dan selalu tertarik seperti magnet.

~o~

Detik-detik sebelum musim gugur. Seorang laki-laki berambut biru dikejar-kejar warga karena salah tuding. Menjadi orang luar atau pengembara memang sangatlah berat. Sebenarnya hal ini sudah biasa bagi laki-laki berambut biru itu. Sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu terdesak dan mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Dari sarung pedang hitam itu, munculah pedang berwarna merah. Sebenarnya laki-laki itu selalu merasa _sakit_ jika menggunakan pedang itu, pedang yang merupakan pemberian kakaknya.

Disaat-saat terdesak itu, seorang wanita berkimono putih ber-obi hitam muncul dan menyerang para warga dengan 2 kipas ditangannya namun tak mengenai bagian vital. Saat ada celah untuk kabur, mereka berlari beriringan ditemani angin dingin.

Setelah mereka merasa aman, mereka memandang satu sama lain dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Tanpa sadar sama sekali bahwa daritadi saat berlari hingga sekarang tangan mereka masih menggenggam satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya si wanita.

Si laki-laki menggeleng dengan senyuman hangat, "Terima kasih."

~o~

Musim semi. Semua menyukai musim ini, termasuk wanita berambut coklat ini. Bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indah bersama tanaman-tanaman lainnya. Saat ini telah senja, orang-orang yang ber-_hanami_ telah pulang. Jadi wanita itu sendirian.

"Hai," sapa seseorang.

Otomatis wanita itu menoleh kearah suara, "Eh, kamu..?" Wanita itu mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut biru yang belakangan ini sering ia temui … secara kebetulan.

"Kita bertemu lagi, ya…" ujar laki-laki itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Haaah…" ia menghela nafas tanpa melepas senyumannya, "Dunia ini rasanya sempit."

"Sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, " ujar laki-laki itu, "Aku Shion Kaito," ucapnya kemudian memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Sakine Meiko. Salam kenal, Shion-_San_."

Mata coklat gelap dan biru bertemu dengan sinar mata yang serupa –lagi-. Mungkin inilah awal dari pertemananan mereka dibawah pohon sakura.

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

Mereka, sepasang pengembara yang salama ini selalu bersama, melangkah bersama, dan selalu menarki tangan bila berlari dari serangan orang-orang yang tak mengerti kehidupan mereka. Meiko dan Kaito. Tanpa menceritakan kehidupan mereka, mereka tahu bahwa mereka _sama_. Hanya menatap mata saja mereka sudah tahu hal itu.

"Kaito," panggil Meiko suatu hari.

"Ya?" respon Kaito.

"Apa jadinya jika kita menghilang dari dunia ini?" tanya Meiko.

"Hei, kau bicara apa, sih? Kita akan baik-baik saja," ucap Kaito sembari memegang tangan Meiko membuat wanita itu merona.

Angin dingin berhembus. Musim dingin telah tiba tapi entah kenapa memory-memory yang selalu membayang mereka tidak muncul –terutama Kaito-. Jubah hangat yang mereka kenakan kini terasa hangat. Biasanya mereka selalu kedinginan meskipun telah mengenakan jubah tersebut.

Mungkinkah karena kenangan itu tak datang saat ini? Atau karena kedatangan seorang teman seperjuangan disamping mereka? Entahlah. Setidaknya mereka tak merasa tersiksa dan melupakan rasa benci mereka pada musim dingin.

"Kita akan menghadapi kehidupan ini bersama," lanjut Kaito. Meiko tersenyum mendengarnya.

Sepasang pengembara berjalan mengikuti arah angin yang dingin menuntun mereka berdua dalam kehidupan yang akan mereka hadapi nanti. Pasangan pengembara yang akan selalu bersama dan akan saling bahu membahu menghadapi kehidupan nanti itu berjanji, apapun yang terjadi mereka akan melangkah kedepan. Biarlah angin dingin ini membawa mereka. Angin dingin yang selama ini diam-diam menjadi saksi keterpurukan mereka sekaligus pertemuan pertama mereka yang akhirnya mereka rasakan sebagai anugrah.

.

.

.

**:: The End ::**

.

Hanami*) = Tradisi orang Jepang melihat bunga sakura. (Artinya bener nggak, ya?)

.

**Omake**

.

"Huuuh… Dingin…" ucap seorang perempuan berambut coklat sembari mencekram jaket krem yang ia kenakan. Ia berjalan menyusuri perumahan, gedung-gedung dan pertokoan sampai akhirnya ia tiba di tempat ia bekerja sebagai penyanyi, di Crypton Media Future.

"Ah, Meiko. Syukulah kau datang," ucap seorang laki-laki.

"Ada apa Master?" tanya Meiko.

"Aku mau mengenalkanmu pada seseorang. Dia…"

"Permisi… Maaf, ada dipanggil direktur," ucap seorang laki-laki muda pada Sang Master sekaligus memotong percakapannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Meiko temui dia ditaman belakang. _Okay?"_ Master itu pun pergi.

Perlahan Meiko berjalan menuju taman belakang kantor Crypton. Angin dingin langsung berhembus ketika ia membuka pintu dimana pintu tersebut menuju taman belakang. Mata coklat Meiko mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut biru dan memakai syal biru, memunggungi dirinya. Sepertinya ia tampak asyik melihat-lihat sampai tak menyadari kedatangan Meiko.

"Permisi," sapa Meiko. Laki-laki itu pun berbalik. Mata birunya berhasil menari mata coklat Meiko. Entah kenapa seperti ada magnet yang membuat mereka saling menatap mata.

"Hai, kamu Meiko Sakine?" tanya laki-laki itu, tersenyum.

"Iya. Anda siapa?" tanya Meiko.

"Saya Shion Kaito. Mulai sekarang saya akan menjadi pathner anda," ucap Kaito sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Meiko pun membalas uluran tangan Kaito, tersenyum.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Dan selamat datang di Vocaloid."

Angin dingin kini kembali menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan seorang laki-laki bermata biru dan wanita bermata coklat gelap.

.

**Fin**

.

.

Jun: "Fuh… *nyeka keringat* Selesai juga… Saya suka banget Tsugai Kogarashi, benar-benar terasa banget Japanese-nya dengan music klasik khas Jepang. Tapi mungkin ini beda dengan cerita aslinya soalnya saya nggak pernah nonton clip-nya."

Ranmi (OC): "Katanya suka… Masa nggak pernah liat videonya. Terus bisa bikin cerita begini gimana caranya?"

Jun: "Saya translate liriknya lewat "Bapak Google", trus cari wallpaper-nya lewat "Nona Zerochan", dan nggak sengaja dapet info dari "Mas Wiki", ditambah dengan hasil pemikiran saya yang penyakit Tabesty Syndrome-nya kumat lagi dan hasilnya…jadilah fanfic ini."

Ranmi (OC): *Sweatdrop* "Yah… Yah… Hasilnya fic hancur, garing, aneh, bla..bla..bla..." =,=

Jun: *Pundung*

Ranmi (OC): "Oi…oi… jangan pundung disini!"

Jun: "O…Oke, deh *bangkit dari pundung*. Saatnya me-request review dari pembaca terhormat. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan."

Arigatou Gozaimasu^^


End file.
